This invention pertains generally to multifunction printers and fax machines, and more particularly to a method for allowing users to access address books stored on multifunction machines.
Many organizations use multifunction printers (“MFPs”) which often incorporate printing, copying and faxing capabilities into a single machine. These machines allow for users on a network to fax directly from within software applications. Client machines on a network are generally equipped with fax drivers which accesses address book information on the client machines. MFP machines often contain their own address books that allow walk-up users to enter and store names and fax numbers, or select from a list of stored names and fax numbers, when sending a fax. In such environments, the address books stored on the MFPs and the address books stored on the client machines are completely separate from one another and have no connectivity. Further complicating matters is that many large organizations have a multitude of client machines and MFPs. Maintaining a central database of address book information for all users and all MFPs is an intensive task. In order to keep a central database current, it must poll all users and all MFPs regularly. This polling creates additional and undesirable network traffic. Furthermore, a central database can easily become so large that it is cumbersome to use and search, making it difficult to find specific information.
One solution to these problems is to create a number of subnetworks or user groups. While this solution localizes address book information to a user group, it prevents users from utilizing address book information from machines outside their user group. Furthermore, the task of delineating the user groups and access to address book information falls squarely upon the shoulders of network administrators, who are often unaware of the preferences and desires of the users in the various groups. Even when network administrators are able to work closely with user groups, the individual members of a particular user group may not be able to agree on which machines and address books should be accessible to their group. It would be preferable if the individual users could decide which address books they would like to access in a real time basis.